Can't Be Real
by DEMIgodofTigers
Summary: Alyssa Kari didn't know, but she was a half-blood. The hellhound attack was what changed everything. Life became chaotic and throughout all of this, something in the back of her mind said... This can't be real. But, she knew otherwise. Rated K and... ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.
1. Alyssa Kari Mason

**Hello! This is my second fanfic. (Other one is called Children of Olympus by DEMIgodofTigers {duh}you should read it sometime if you haven't already) I don't know if a story like this has been written before because there are A LOT of PJO fan fictions out there, and stuff like that, but this should be pretty different, though you never know. Anyways, here's some information about the main character.**

Name: Alyssa Kari Mason

Age: 14

Hair: Brown and straight (typically braided)

Eyes: Violet

Skin: Fair

Typical outfit: Purple T-shirt and white, ripped jeans

Height: Five foot five


	2. Chapter 2

**And okay, so I guess this is the actual chapter 1 since the last one was just stuff about her. This story takes place a few years after BoO. Annabeth and Percy are married, and are camp counselors at the moment. This story will be in Alyssa's POV. I would say more, but I don't wanna spoil anything.**

* * *

I ran. I ran down the street, dodging cars and pedestrians, and into the alley that turned out to be a dead end. I knew I was trapped. The black mastiff with

the glowing red eyes was going to get me, I knew.

It rounded the corner. This was when I got my first good look at it. It was huge, at least the size of a mini van. Shaggy black fur covered its body and the red

eyes seemed to make the air around it glow a faint, crimison color. Shadows looked as if they were dancing around it. It advanced me, slow and predator

like, for it knew that I could not escape.

 _I'm dead, this is how I'll go,_ I thought.

That's when the man with the glowing sword and the woman with the long and sharp bone-sword showed up. They came running down the alley from the

same direction I had came from, so it made me wonder if they had been following me or the creature. At first, I was worried that they were the owners of this

dog-thing, but instead they attacked it, slashing and hacking until the monster turned tail and fled. They turned towards me, and the man's sword changed

into a ballpoint pen when he touched something that looked like a pen cap, to the tip of it. The woman only sheathed hers. The man had tousled black hair

and sea green eyes while the woman had curly blonde hair and storm gray eyes. They both wore a t-shirt that read: _Camp Half-Blood,_ and jeans. They looked

almost regal, with muscles and scars, but what really disturbed me was that, deep in their eyes, was a look that seemed as if they'd seen everything, and

couldn't be broken any more than they already were.

"Hello Alyssa Kari Mason, I'm Annabeth and this is my husband Percy. We are here to help you. You need to come with us, we can teach you how to fight

monsters like that hell hound. Do you trust us?" The woman, Annabeth, said.

The man, Percy, nodded.

I decided that they seemed trustworthy. I remembered my mother's warnings on stranger danger, and these were in fact strangers, but for some reason I

found them to seem truthful in their promise to help.

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

They smiled and nodded, and Percy held out his hand for me to take. I took it and we walked out of that rotten alley and towards a place that I would soon

call home, though I had not known it at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be incredibly short, by the way. I'm just finishing my unfinished stories before I make a new account and stuff on my new computer.**

* * *

Annabeth and Percy took me into Camp Half Blood, a place for people like me. I was a demigod.

The place bustled with activity, as people walked- and ran- around. Some carried canoes towards a lake, others were covered in sweat, and some walked hurriedly towards archery ranges and a big rock wall.

I already felt at home in the camp.

Later that night, I sat down at dinner. I scrapped the best parts of my food into the fire, like everyone else did, and began to eat. As I ate, I heard a sound, like the wind, sweep right over me. People gasped and looked over at me. They seemed to be staring above my head. Quickly, I looked up to see tiny waves floating above my head. Percy gasped and walked over to where I sat, still staring at where the waves had been, even though they had already faded away. The man looked at me, his eyes full of wonder, and said two simple words. "Hello, sister."

Then, I woke up.

* * *

 **Yes, it was always planned this way, I just originally was going to have more chapters. It was a bit of a plot twist, I know, but it was fun.**


End file.
